Draco's Daughter
by FluffyJessicaTheShipper
Summary: Grabbing clothes all my things, I stuff it into a suitcase, making sure I don't wake anyone up. After making sure I have everything, I grab a notepad and pen. My hand is shaking that I can barely write. I take a deep breathe. I begin writing. Dear Hermione, I- "Draco? Is that you?" Hermione says sleepily. Draco has doubts about being a father.


Draco's Daughter

 **I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling**

As I held her in my arms, I cried. This wasn't supposed to happen. _She_ wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't deserve her. She deserves a better father than me. A bloody death eater. Well, an ex-death eater, but what's the difference to be honest? I laid her back into the cradle gently. I'm sorry. Kissing her head, I headed back into my room. I see Hermione sleeping softly. It melted my heart. Grabbing clothes all my things, I stuff it into a suitcase, making sure I don't wake anyone up. After making sure I have everything, I grab a notepad and pen. My hand is shaking that I can barely write. I take a deep breathe. I begin writing. Dear Hermione, I-

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione says sleepily. Her eyes are drowsy, but they are slowly becoming more awake. I start to panic and hesitate. "Draco, what's going on?"

"U-uh Hermione." I stutter.

She's now fully awake. "Draco, where are you going to?" Her eyes fall everywhere from the empty closet to me.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't do this anymore." I avoid any eye contact with her.

"So you're leaving forever?" Her voice portrays no emotion.

"I don't know. I'm not good for _her_." There's a long pause.

"You aren't going to end up like him you know. You could be a better father than yours ever was." She's standing now.

"How do you even know that? I'm his son. He is a part of me." I say bitterly.

She's takes one step towards me. "You're right. I don't know the future. But by leaving, it means you've already become him."

"What?" I look straight into her eyes.

Two steps. "Abandoning our child. Abandoning your wife. Your father molded you into something twisted and wrong. By leaving your family, you aren't doing something right. You're giving up the chance to ever have memories or to experience the love she has for you. Your father gave up the chance to truly love you, and you're doing the same thing. "

"You're making a big mistake." I say.

Three steps. "Hermione, don't choose me." I try again.

She's right in front of my face, but we aren't touching. "If I didn't want to choose you, I wouldn't have married you."

I run my hand through my hair, frustrated. "Hermione, you don't understand."

"Or is it you that doesn't understand, Draco. Is your fear really going to be the thing that drives you away from love?"

"What if I hurt her?"

"There are going to be a million 'what if' questions. What if we never got married? What if you don't actually love our family? What if you don't love our child? What if you DO love our child?"

I sigh. "I don't know anymore."

"I see."

"Her-hermione!"

"Go then. You wanted to leave in the first place. Don't let me stand in your way. Or better yet, _our_ daughter stand in your way, and if you leave she'll be _my_ daughter." She says bitterly.

"Why can't you understand that I'm trying to do what's best for this family!" I tell her pulling at my hair.

"That's the thing! You think you are, but you aren't doing what's best for this family! You're doing the opposite. You're breaking it. It's your fear that's holding you back from being a great father."

I fall onto my knees, my hands covering my face. "I want to overcome this fear, b-but I don't think I can." My voice cracking. My whole body shakes. I pound the bottom of my fist into the wood of the house. My head is swirling. I couldn't think straight.

"Hermione. I'm terrified." Tears flow down on my face.

I then become engulfed into a warm embrace which is Hermione. Clinging onto her, I sob. My frustration and anger flow out of me. Hermione is there soothing me. She was like a breath of fresh air to me that I needed. Slowly but surely, I stop crying and for a while she just holds me wordlessly. She goes and gets me a glass of water, and I gulp it down. She brings me towards the bed. Only then, when I'm holding her close to me, my head over her heart, hearing every thump, showing its sign of life that Hermione breaks the silence.

"I love you, and I won't let you become him." She whispers to me while her hand combs my hair.

I look up into her eyes, drowning myself into her melting brown eyes. Then, I kiss her. "I know you won't. I'm sorry for almost leaving our daughter. I love you too and our family." I see her smile which then in turn makes me smile.

"What did I do to deserve you? How are you able to take the weights of the world off of my shoulders?" I ask.

"We deserve each other. We are equal. We fix each other. We fit in the weirdest most twisted way possible. And to answer your second question-"

I cut her off. "No don't answer it. I don't want to know. Because however you do it, I'm thankful."

"Good because a magician never reveals her secret." She smirks.

"Incorrect. You aren't a magician. You're a witch." I smirk back.

"Can't argue there." We both laugh, and I drag her closer.

"Goodnight, love." I say with a yawn.

"Goodnight." She says back.

Just when sleep lures me in, I hear my daughter starting to cry. I groan. I hear Hermione chuckling.

"Your turn to feed her." She says, and I poke Hermione's side, making her giggle.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" I say carry her bridal style out of our bed.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaims through laughs.

"If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me." With that, I walk out of our bedroom with my wife in my arms and our laughs filling the hallway towards our daughter.

 **Yay! I finally finished it! Hoped you like it! Leave a review telling me whatever you want or don't. I can't make you do anything. xD Anyways, thanks for reading and again I hoped you enjoyed it. ~The Author.**


End file.
